


Stood Up

by klainer829



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Tina Cohen-Chang makes a brief appearance, mention of Adam Crawford, though Adam never actually appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainer829/pseuds/klainer829
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson has a part time job at his favorite coffee shop. But when a beautiful stranger enters, he is immediately entranced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally stemmed from a journal prompt in my Creative Writing class. The prompt was “Write about a man or woman who got stood up.” I’m a firm believer in happy endings, so this is what stemmed from my mind.

Blaine Anderson had a part time job at his favorite coffee shop. He like it, and it paid the bills. But never did he think that he would meet the love of his life through his job.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon, and Blaine was working alongside his co-worker, Tina Cohen-Chang. Just as he shifted his eyes towards the door from his spot at a counter, a beautiful stranger walked in. He was tall, with pale skin and chestnut colored hair that was styled into a coif. This perfect looking man caused Blaine to feel something in his chest, like his heart was yearning to know him. He walked up to the counter, and placed his order. “Grande non-fat mocha,” the man stated. Blaine smiled and then asked for his name (to put onto the cup). “Kurt,” the man stated. Such a fitting name, Blaine thought.

Kurt had sat down at a table for two, and Blaine noticed his eyes kept glancing towards the door. At the end of his shift a couple hours later, he saw Kurt was still sitting at the same table, checking his phone for the time yet again. Blaine had clocked out, and then saw Kurt sigh sadly. “I’m off duty for the day. What’s wrong?” Blaine asked as he walked over to Kurt’s table. “Well, I had asked out this cute guy Adam to coffee. He accepts, and we planned to meet here. I come in and sit down, waiting. Time passed, and now I’m here. Alone. Adam stood me up,” Kurt explained sadly. Whoever this Adam guy was, Blaine thought he was insane for standing up someone as amazing as Kurt probably was. “I’m sorry. It’s his loss,” Blaine stated simply. Kurt cracked a small smile, and gestured for Blaine to sit down. They talked, and found out they had quite a bit in common. By the time Blaine finally had to leave, due to his roommate Sam blowing up his phone with texts asking where he was, the two had exchanged numbers with promises to text and call each other soon. Texts and phone calls turned from friendly to flirty and in a few weeks Kurt and Blaine were officially a couple. It only took a little bit more time for them to truly fall in love, and they ended up staying together forever.


End file.
